


.:Adam's Journal:.

by YourBlueberryMajesty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Shadam, VLD spoilers, adashi, i love adam, i will make you regret clicking on this dumb thing, shiro x adam, shiro/adam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBlueberryMajesty/pseuds/YourBlueberryMajesty
Summary: Adam's Journal is old and worn. He's had it for a very long time and has misplaced it more times than he can count. It has memories. Pages of moments he would never like to forget and moments that bring tears to his eyes...





	1. .:Arc 1 Pine:.

What's up new diary thing?! It's Adaaaam!!!

First day at the Galaxy Garrison. I hate to admit it but I already broke my glasses fhfhfhg. 

Met a guy too! Good looking too! Brooooaaaaad shoulders, mmmh fine muscles, strong jaw ahhhh. 

I kinda got mad at him for bumping into me and breaking my glasses but what can anyone expect? The guy looks like a jock and I am a tiny nerd... Anyways first impressions aside he's actually pretty nice??? He apologized a million times ~~hesmiledandimelted~~. Said his name is Takashi Shirogane but told me that everyone calls him "Shiro". BUT GET THIS HE OFFERED TO BUY ME NEW GLASSES AHHHH welp lunch (instead of that bland prison food they feed us) first because he can't afford glasses now. That was weird but I have a date with a cute guy sooo I'm not mad.

Oh yeah Hailey was there and saw the who thing and said my eyes looked like hearts asfsgdgghh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos <333


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro is so nice!!!! He's a huge dork who dreams of going out into space and finding life. I really hope he does one day!!! He deserves to go!!! LIVE OUT YOUR DREAM SHIRO!!! Ahhhhhh Adam you change your name to ADUMB or ASTUPID or ASGSGDFDS because you are seriously crushing on a guy you literally just met!!! Hailey says it's cute and I should ask him out afsfsddff as if a total hottie like Shiro would like me!


	3. Chapter 3

I think Shiro and I are friends now??? 

I used to sit just with Hailey during lunch because you know even though the Galaxy Garrison is full of scientists and nerds doesn't mean they aren't any cliques! She said that didn't bother her that I sat with him because unlike me she has other friends afsfddgfd Anyways I'M NOT USED TO HAVING A REALLY HOT GUY LOOK UP FROM HIS LUNCH AND WAVE YOU OVER TO SIT WITH HIM!!!!!!!!! Are we friends??? I think we're friends!!! I'm calling us friends hahaha Imagine it ME friends with who E V E R Y O N E is calling the best pilot of our time!!! Asfadsgdsf I don't even mind that it's not my title because he is REALLY GOOD at flying. Maybe I'll asking him to give me some privet lessons??? *wink wink*


	4. Chapter 4

IT WAS A JOKE I WAS J O K I N G BUT SHIRO TOOK IT TO HEART AND HE'S GOING TO GIVE ME PRIVET FLYING LESSONS I AM GOING TO DIE ADAFSDDAGF HAILEY IS SHRIEKING


	5. Chapter 5

WHY??? 

IS??? 

TAKASHI SHIROGANE??? 

SO??? 

PERFECT??? 

I'M??? 

He's so patient when teaching??? He said something weird BUT COOL it was "You have to be one with the ship" HE SOUNDS LIKE A REAL SENSEI BE STILL MY BEATING HEART!!! Hailey reallt thinks I should ask him out but I don't even know if he likes guys!!! Besides it's too soon!!! Maybe if I knew FOR SURE then I miiiiiight get the courage to do it....


	6. Chapter 6

I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO HEAR AHHH But hhhhhh I was walking through the halls of the Garrison (past cerfew shshshsh) and I saw Shiro! He was talking on a cell phone and he didn't notice me. I walked up to him and I think he was talking to a doctor? He said something about medication? I made some noise to notify him that I was there and he quickly hung up. I asked him is he was sick. He looked really nervous? Said it was nothing to worry about. I mean if he's sick he should be resting and getting better not flying! Oh well Hailey says if he hasn't brought it up at all and he looks okay and acts his normal Shiro-y self so then there's nothing to worry about...


	7. Chapter 7

As if I thought Shiro wasn't enough of a HUGE NERD he saw me rereading the dnd guide (I know all the rules its just an interesting thing to read adagshjdf). He actually wanted to play!!!!! I told him about all the characters you can be and he thinks being a paladin is the best (typical jocks). We started this story where our village was destroyed by this evil demon! Shiro's on a quest to defeat the demon (my hero)!!!! I'm actually alive but Shiro doesn't know that! At one point a teacher saw us out of our rooms (we were in the cafeteria) and had to kick us out because we wouldn't make curfew fhfgfhg


	8. Chapter 8

In one class we have started talking about our dreams. Most pilots (Shiro included) wanted to travel faaaaar into space and find life on other planets. Most scientists want to find a new element or something like that...... I knooooow I'm at the Galaxy Garrison. I love it here it's waaaaaaay better than normal school!!! ~~alsonormalschooldoesnthaveshiro~~ But is it okay to dream outside of the Garrison? Call me old fashion but my dream is that white picket fence in a good neighbourhood with a dog and cat (they'll get along) my husband ~~shiro~~ by my side living our life together. Space is cool yeah but it's empty and lonely (as far as we know) and that's not something I want... Ha! Imagine one of the teachers reading this! They'll think I'm not cut out to stay here!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be a cool idea ahhh


	10. Chapter 10

I forgot my other notes so I guess I'm writing some stuff here sounds pointless to me but the teach said it could be on a quiz!

 **Astral Projection**  
Astral projection is a term used in esotericism to describe a willful out-of-body experience that assumes the existence of a soul or consciousness called an "astral body" that is separate from the physical body and capable of travelling outside it throughout the universe.

 **Astral Plane**  
The astral plane, also called the astral world, is a plane of existence postulated by classical (particularly neo-Platonic), medieval, oriental, and esoteric philosophies and mystery religions.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiro and I aren't rule breakers (we were late for curfew ONCE) so when Shiro suggested we sneak up onto the roof I can't say I wasn't surprised. I was even more surprised to see a blanket there. Shiro said we could just lay down, look at the stars, take a break from freaking out over finals. Sure why not. We're model students if we get caught we probably wouldn't get punished as badly. 

So there we are just two friends on the roof of the Galaxy Garrison looking up at the sky. The silence was kiiiiinda akward so Shiro started rambling about constellations. The sky doesn't seem so endless when you have a friend with you. I hope we are picked to be on the same team next year because with Shiro there beside me and the sky stretching far above us it felt like I was in a dream.

When I was having trouble finding the North Star, Shiro of course knowing everything takes my hand and uses it to point. Shiro is a lot more muscle-y than I am and even though it looks like he should have strong calloused hands they're actually pretty soft... and warm.

I am in waaaay tooooo deeeep...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is after he and Shiro got back from star gazing. It's still pretty dark and Adam is using a key chain flash light to see.
> 
> If you know where the words are from kudos to you for having a sense of humor~


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time in a far away alien kingdom there was a brave pilot named Tadashi. He was absolutely everything anyone could ever dream of and more. So kind and generous, extreamly handsome and successful he had no imperfection. One day he meets this scientist named Alex. Alex really isn't anything special. He's just your typical scrawny glasses wearing nerd.

Since Tadashi was just so friendly and loving he started talking to Alex. They quickly became friends. Alex felt himself falling for the amazing pilot. Everytime they were together was the best time of his life. Their story is just beginning so maybe one day Alex will get the courage to tell ~~Taka~~ Tadashi how he feels....


	14. Chapter 14

*SCREAMS*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK.

I HAD GOTTEN USED TO THE BROKEN GLASSES.

THEY'RE NOT EVEN THAT BROKEN.

JUST THE GLASS POPS OUT EASILY.

AND I'M LIKE WHATEVER.

BUT SHIRO'S LIKE NOT WHATEVER.

AND LIKE KINDA FORCES ME TO GET NEW ONES???

AHHHHH????

SAYS HE LIKES THE LOOK!!!

_HE LIKES THE LOOK!!!_

EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO DIIIIIEEEE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this chapter just the *SCREAMS* part but yall should have as much fluff as I can provide hehe


	15. Chapter 15

DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?DoItellhim?


	16. Chapter 16

Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?Isheevengay?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch me making props for these pictures that don't even show lol
> 
> PS Hailey is also gay lol


	18. Chapter 18

Okay after loooooooots of thought and some colorful words of encouragement from Hailey (seriously how does she keep finding this I've hidden it everywhere asfsgdfdds) I have decided to get the courage and ask shiro out or uhh something 

Maybe just say he looks nice

Or just see him and die

Asdsgsgdfgg


	19. Chapter 19

Helloooooo adams book thingy where he writes everything down or future adam reading this! It meeeee your bff of ambiguous identity and the best roommate you could ever ask for ( ~~ohmygoshtheywereroommateslolnoyoucanthandleaaaaallthiiiis~~ ) Hailey :D

As you may or may not remember because you have the worst memory ever (you bumped into Shiro) I have the best memory ever! Tbh I think thats the only reason why I was accepted into the Garrison lol ;3

So I was thinking after you and shiro made me cry for like the 5th time maaaaaybe I should write your conversation down for you!!!! I mean what are friends for???? <333

~~heyuhhhdontaskhowiknowexactlyhowyourconversationwentokaythasasecreasknjlmnk~~

So my sweet sweet bean my gift to you for every birthday to come ~~untilyouandshirogetmarried~~ is this conversation!

Now imagine you and shiro. Youre cute gay and nervous. Youre about to tell him youre gay but like REALLY gay when hes around! Then dun dun dun pulls a fast one on you..... 

A (you) hey shiro!  
S (shiro) adam! I have something i want to tell you!  
A really uhhh actually i have something i want to tell you too but im sure yours is more important so you can go first!  
S okay so i dont know if youve noticed i havent been feeling well lately  
A oh uhh sorry no actually!  
S no dont say sorry its fine id rather people not notice!  
A ... Are you okay takashi? (oh no you only call him by his full name when youre being serious ahhh)  
S i know how i say "patience yeild focus" all the time? thats usually to calm me down its like my taking a deep breath or counting down from ten. the truth is though im more of a live in the moment kind of guy because thats all i have... a moment (here come the tears welp my tears)  
A you have a moment? takashi what do you mean you have a moment?  
S exactly what that sounds and i want to tell you now because i really like you adam and its fine if this scares you away because honestly it would scare me  
A scare me away?  
S adam im not... well... at all. the most i know is that the doctors cant seem to come to an agreement of when my moment... is up. (how did i even get this part he was kinda like word vommiting his feels) adam i already said i really like you but i mean it as in really really really really really really liking you. like seeing you always brightens up my day even when i feel i can let this thing take over me you lift that feeling away and you make me want to fight i want more moments and i want all those moments to be with you because really really really really really really liking you and i understand if you cant do this with me like i said i probably couldnt do this with me and im fine with that a long as your always there no matter what we call eachother. honestly i thought the garrison wouldnt take me in because of my condition but they did and im sooooo glad they did because i got to meet you and being able to really really really really really really like you would be the best thing that has happened to me since the told me about it. but again! you don't have to really really really really really really like me.... (phew my hand hurts i hope youre happy Adam!!!)  
A Takashi... i- you- i cant believe you trust me enough to tell me that...  
S i trust you with that and so much more adam...  
A as if i thought you were the strongest pilot before!!! wow to live with something like that takashi and to still be the way you are so kind and caring and selfless youre like perfect??? i- what in the world ever made you look twice at me? i mean you just said but Takashi i dont remember how many really you used but uh i guess that goes along with what i was going to tell you  
S you mean?  
A .....yeah  
S so can we? i mean you dont have to give me answer right now it just gave you a huge weight to carry...  
A yeah a weight youve been carrying all alone this time. you dont have to anymore takashi  
S you mean it?  
A yeah ive never meant anything more in my entire life (honestly i really wanted to shout just kiss already!!! but i was crying to much to make normal word sounds lol) 

And then you did kiss and sorta laughed after then kissed again i felt like i was watching a cute romatic movie but real life!!!!! :D 

Oh geeze i just realized heyyyy uhhhhh aaaadaaaam can you tell shiro ill keep his secret safe?????? 

Plz dnt kill me ily welp im sure shiro ls y more but yeah 

Fuuuuu i can hear you guys outside time to goooo i thought youd still be making out at the library (seriously who confesses their love at a library adgsgsggh) 

~H 

Ps why is this thing so small it took me like 10 pages to fit everything!!! 


	20. Chapter 20

I'm starting to think Hailey might just be a figment of my imagination.

I hate to admit it but she's going to be really important to the Garrison if she doesn't break a law before we graduate!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up guys Adam's Journal II Adashi Boogaloo has b e g u n


	22. .:Arc 2 Sail:.




	23. Chapter 23

Kashi and Adam who????

D a s h i a n d A k a m r u l e t h i s... s c h o o l

I bet if there was a poll on who the best couple is we would get #1

A Poem

Hey

I'm gay

For shiroGAYn

yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandometrics is rigged!


	24. Chapter 24

Here's something I've noticed about Shiro. ~~idontstareathimeverysecondofthedayeventhoughicouldfadafsdsda~~ He stares off into space a lot. It's weird how his eyes glaze up like he's in a completely different world. I sometimes wonder if anyone could ever be able to ground him. I don't think anyone should try. Not even me. Shiro should soar above us all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THIS DUMB SHITPOSTY FANFIC GOT 1000 HITS????
> 
> I'M ASSUMING YALL GET EXCITED SEEING THAT IT HAS 20+ CHAPTERS THEN QUICKLY REALIZE THEY'RE SHORT AND DUMB????
> 
> I M S H O O K E T H
> 
> FUUUUU IF YOU'VE READ THIS WHOLE THING SO FAR AND I GUESS LIKED IT I L O V E Y O U
> 
> I'M JUST HERE TO SOB ABOUT THESE PRECIOUS ANGELS AWAY FROM THE HELLFIRE THAT IS TUMBLR
> 
> THANKS FOR READING YOU PERFECT BEAUTIFUL AMAZINGLY LOVED BEANS!!!!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Inspirational Quotes By Shiro**   
(and their origins/meanings)

"Patience Yields Focus"- During before the Galaxy Garrison Shiro was taking physical therapy. Whenever it felt too and hard he wanted to give up he found the strength to believe in himself if he just took a second to relax.

"We Only Have a Momemt"- Shiro is the kind of guy that lives for taking risks. The more challenging something is the better. He knows he doesn't have much time so he'll use this moment to it's fullest potential.

"Be one with your ship. Treat it as an extension of your own body. You wouldn't want to hurt yourself right?"- Just something he said to me once during our privet flying lessons. Shiro trully believes in order to fly well one has to connect with their ship as if it was a sentient being.


	26. Chapter 26

Shiro wants a cat. Just out of no where he said we should sneak a cat into the Garrison and call it our own. He said it would be a black cat and we'll name her Muffin. We will be dads.

Y E S !

GOSH I LOVE THIS MAN SO MUCH!


	27. Chapter 27

Tfw your boyfriend looks like a war veteran jock type but he's actually a soft and squishy bean who wants to cuddle and take long naps.

_Tfw you've taken your twin brother hostage so you can sedeuce his cute boyfriend and have him all to yourself~ Kashi, Dashi's Evil Twin_

FIGHT ME KASHI WHERE IS MY DASHI?

_OH YOU'LL HAVE TO FIGHT IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAN~ Kashi_

F I G H T M E 

_CONSIDER YOURSELF FOUGHT~ Kashi_

I'LL BEAT YOU WITH THE POWER OF G A Y

_NOOOOO NOT THE POWER OF G A Y IT'S TOO POWERFULL AHHH~ Kashi_

NOW WHERE IS MY DASHI?

_AKAM! YOU SAVED ME! <333~ Dashi_

DAAAAASHIIIIIII <3333 -hugs-

_*hugs too but then looks back with scary eyes like at the end of the Thriller video*~ Dashi(???)_

-LE GASP- PLOT TWIST?!?!?


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I just saw I skipped this one fhfgfgfh Meh the order doesn't really matter at them moment~

Midnight adventures sneaking around the Garrison now include trips to the kitchen!!!

Don't ever let Takashi Shirogane cook for you E V E R ! ! !

He is flawless but don't do it don't let him!!!

I feel like my stomach is being stabbed by a rusty knife ahhhhhhhh

UPDATE: I'm still alive and Shiro found some chocolate woooooop He looked like he wanted to cry but I told him it was okay <333


	29. Chapter 29

_The hero Tadashi was but a mere pesant to his friend Alex. What a wonderous being he was! So adorable and smart! The more time they spent together the more Tadashi knew this was meant to be._

_One day on one of their moonlit walks Tadashi confessed his undying love to Alex. He was nervous of course but he didn't have to be for Alex loved him back. They lived many many years together and brought peace wherever they went.~ Dashi_

FUUUUUUUUU-

HELLO MY NAME IS I M G A Y !

_Hello I'm Gay I am Dashi. I do say you're looking nice today (like always) <333~ Dashi_

ADSFDYSGUGFFETGFYUFDFFGGHIDEESFFGGHHDXDDRTYG


	30. Chapter 30




	31. Chapter 31

Shiro's parents are so cute asadsgfghs He's so buff and they're so smol afsfdggsg How does that happen sgdggffhhg??? They're so proud of him afsgdgggeg I love them ahhhhhhhhhh

_IF MY MOTHER GIVES YOU A SUSPICIOUS LOOKING SMALL BOX DON'T ACCEPT IT OR DO I DON'T KNOW DHDGJJSSDHJFGHJK~ Dashi_

FGGDHDHSFADFHHJ WHAT A GR E A T G I F T -RIP AKAM- 

_MOOOOOOOMADSDGGDHFFGHHJ!!!!!! I'LL KEEP IT IF YOU WANT ME TO SFSFSDDDS~ Dashi_

YEAH YOU DO THAT I'LL PROBABLY LOSE IT BUT SHE WANTS YOU TO GIVE IT BACK TO ME EVENTUALITYSGSFSDASDFGG ~~thiswasherevilplanallalongfgdddgffggg~~

_*RIP DASHI*~ Dashi_


	32. Chapter 32

We're going to the beach!!! 

Finally freedom!!!

Honestly what do people do at the beach??????

I usually spend my summers existing as couch mold (sometimes bed mold) binge watching everything on Netflix lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself I am bed mold lol


	33. Chapter 33

How To Know If It Is Too Early To Say I Love You Because You Love Someone And You Want To Tell Them But Feel Like You're Going To Expload If You Do Because They Are Just So Perfect

A novel by Akam aka Adam comming soon to a book store ~~BOOKARESOMUCHBETTERTHANTABELTSACTUALLYFIGHTMEASFSGSCV~~ near you


	34. Chapter 34

Beaches are hoooooooot

There's sand everyyyyywherrrrrrre

Why do people ever go outsiiiiiiiiide???

Dashi is hooooooooooooooooot

He was shirtless the whole day and I ASCENDED!!!

Who needs the Galaxy Garrison and space when Takashi Shirogane is OUT OF TH I S W O R L D !

-escorts self out but doesn't regret anything asfgsfsfdg-


	35. Chapter 35

Okay fine beaches aren't that bad. I'm only saying that BECAUSE WE ACTUALLY SAID I LOVE YOU TO EACHOTHER ADAFSDSFD 

SHIRO SAID THATS WHY HE WANTED TO GO TO THE BEACH SO HE COULD TRY AND PLAN THE SCENERY WITH THE SUNSET AND A RAINBOW APPEARED AND THEN EVERYONE CLAPPED!!!!!

DID I MENTION OBAMA WAS THERE?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated making this arc longer but no one ever requested anything and yall have 30ish chapters of fluff so..... >:)


	36. Chapter 36

RECAP 1  
-PARENTS ARE AWESOME  
-BEACH HOT DASHI IS HOT  
-LOTSA SMOOCH  
-LOTSA CUDDLES  
-LOTSA LOVE <333

RECAP 2  
-HARD GARRISON CLASSES ARE HARD  
-I FORGOT ABOUT THIS THING RIP  
-SHIRO AND I ARE THE TALK OF THE SCHOOL ;)  
-OMG THEY WERE FLIGHT PARTNERS!!!


	37. .:Arc 3 First:.

Just a feeeeew more finals before we're freeeeeeeee then OH THEN we get to F L Y

I bet Shiro is going to get offered aaaaaaall the trips into space!!!

Because he is the best!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	38. Chapter 38

There's an opening to go to Mars!!! Shiro's going to sign us up! He's so cute when he's excited <333 Hailey says it could be our honeymoon adadsdddsasd I think she forgot we have to get married first!!!

Imagine~ Adam Shirogane~ I could be called Shiro too!!!

I'll be Shiro 2 assdadssddddfffsdd


	39. Chapter 39

There are a loooooot of sign ups for the Mars trip but I'm SURE Shiro will get a spot! I mean you can't just NOT let the greatest pilot of our time join this mission!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Maybe this could be the first step to living on Mars!!! I mean there are already people there but I mean making a home! Building a life! Raising a family! Or just being together. It would be pretty nice if Shiro and I were the first to do that on Mars~

WE NOW CLAIM MARS IN THE NAME OF G A Y


	41. Chapter 41

ADSFSGFDFG SHIRO GOT IT!!! HE GETS TO GO INTO SPACE!!! YAAAAAAAS I KNEW IT LOVE <333

I didn't get a spot though. Shiro tried to talk to the higher ups that we're partners and we HAVE to go together. They said something that maybe we could go together on the next trip and he almost gave up his spot!!!

Absolutely not!!! I know how much this means to him!!! If he does this he'll be one step closer to fulfilling his dream of finding life out there!!!

I know the distance will hurt but I would wait forever to see him again <333


	42. Chapter 42

The Garrison is letting us trying out these cool future-y communicator things they've beem working on. Supposedly that means I'll be able to contact Shiro while he's at Mars and I'm on Earth! Won't know until we try them and they're REALLY hush hush so they're not even giving them to us until the day Shiro leaves! Adafsfdds I'm sure we'll figure them out.


	43. Chapter 43

Shiro's just being sooo clingy <333 I love it! I LOVE HIM! Usually he says we have to keep it professional infront of the cadets but sometimes he's been popping into my class just to say how good of a teacher I am and how lucky the Garrison is to have me <333 

I know the extra attention is because of the trip he's such a cute giant teddy bear <333


	44. Chapter 44

Ahhhhh I knoooow I'm okay with Shiro leaving for a few months but I'll miiiiiss hiiiiiiim <333 I'm so used to walking into our room after class ends and see him try to make some foods ~~lovepleaseidontwantanotherscareaboutthebuildingburningdownasdsfdf~~ and snuggling with him in bed and all the random things we talk about.

Shiro you've just been such a huge part in my life, these months will be hard without you but I wouldn't stop you from going <333 I know there's people already on Mars who will help him if he feels weak but he is NEVER weak so I'm sure he'll be fine <333


	45. Chapter 45

Ahhh Shiro left! He's taking a piece of my heart with him <333 Yeah we cried like the big dumb gays we are ahhhh I think some other people cried too because of us???

Iverson gave us the communicators and drilled it into my head that I am NOT allowed to call Shiro until he's at Mars. Shiro was drilled on how he was not allowed to let ANYTHING distract him on his way there.

Yeeeeees he knoooooows Shiro is not some first year cadet! I wonder if this jerk talked off his head about it because he thinks Shiro can't do it??? FIGHT ME IVERSON!!! MY MAN IS THE STRONGEST MAN THERE IS!!! HE COULD KICK YOUR ASS TO JUPITER IF HE WANTED TO!!!!

Shiro and the other pilots (them jokingly) said it should only take no more than three days to reach Mars and he'll call me then!

I'll be waiting my love <333


	46. Chapter 46

In the mean time

First years are so cute! They asked me if I missed Shiro and I told them that's not part of todays lesson lol

Of course I miss him but I know he's fine~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR THE 100 KUDOS!!!! <333


	47. Chapter 47

Okay!!! Day three!!! Day and night cycles are a bit different on Mars! He'll more than likely be exhausted when they land! I hope he'll eat and rest first! His health is a priority!


	48. Chapter 48

I have the communicator with me at all times just in case so I don't miss Shiro's call. I mean I would call him but I can't risk that Shiro might still be flying. Yeah the trip there is three days tops but this is S P A C E as much as we pretend we know a loooot about its still as unpredictable as the sea but if anyone can navigate it Shiro can!


	49. Chapter 49

Okay so I reread the instructions for the communicator and I'm positive if Shiro calls I WILL get it! Maybe I should go check it will Iverson? Nahhh he's not a techy.


	50. Chapter 50

It's been a week.


	51. Chapter 51

Hailey says me not getting a call should be a good thing. That maybe Shiro would only call if there was an emergency but he promised...

Shiro doesn't break his promises. He wouldn't keep me radio silent for this long... Maybe he's been busy?


	52. Chapter 52

I hope people don't notice I haven't been sleeping... I should be fine with a bit of coffee.


	53. Chapter 53

Shiro... Please... I'm worried... Lauren who is in charge of tracking your ship swears up and down YOU MADE IT... So why haven't you called yet???


	54. Chapter 54

I wonder if Shiro has time to do this exercises? Sometimes he forgets when he overworks himself.


	55. Chapter 55

Shiro... I miss you... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay... Please be okay...


	56. Chapter 56

I've NEVER been THIS anxious before not even when I was going to ask him out. How do long distance people live like this???


	57. Chapter 57

My love I'm sending my thoughts my feelings my everything to you. 

I'm probably overreacting but I NEED to know you are safe. 

I NEED to know you are taking care of yourself. 

Shiro you mean so much to me and I know this trip means so much to you I beg you my precious Dashi let me know you are safe...


	58. Chapter 58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favourite chapter <3

** TRANSCRIPT OF INTERSPACE VIDEO CALL **

S: ADAM!  
A: SHIRO! OH MY LORD SHIRO YOU'RE OKAY!  
S: MY LOVE I'M SO SORRY I KNOW I KNOOOW I SHOULD HAVE CALLED SOOOOOO MUCH EARLIER BUT AS SOON AS I HIT MARS SOMETHING ABOUT THE IRON FRITZED THE COMMUNICATOR UP!  
A: OH SHIRO I DON'T CARE I'M JUST SO GLAD TO HEAR YOUR VOICE AGAIN MY LOVE!  
S: I FEEL AWFUL PRECIOUS! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED!  
A: THAT DOESN'T MATTER SHIRO IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU CALLED AND YOU'RE OKAY!  
S: CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME MY LOVE FOR LEAVING YOU IN THE DARK SO LONG?  
A: OF COURSE I CAN DASHI! AND IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT SO DON'T WORRY!  
S: I STILL FEEL REALLY GUILTY MY LOVE I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE HOW YOU MUST HAVE FELT! I AT LEAST KNEW YOU WERE SAFE BUT YOU...  
A: SHIRO IT HURT. I KNOW THAT IF ANYONE CAN MAKE IT THROUGH SPACE AND SURVIVE IT'S YOU SHIRO BUT SOMETHING IN THE BACK OF MY MIND JUST WOULDN'T STOP PICTURING THE WORST...  
S: OH MY PRECIOUS I WISH I COULD REACH YOU THROUGH THIS AND HOLD YOU AS CLOSE AS I POSSIBLY CAN...  
A: OKAY LETS STOP CRYING! YOU'RE ON MARS!  
S: I'M ON MARS!  
A: HOW IS IT?  
S: OH ADAM IT'S BEAUTIFUL. YOU KNOW HOW EARTH IS BEAUTIFUL. WELL MARS IS BEAUTIFUL BECAUSE THERE'S JUST SO MUCH WE STILL DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT. SOME OF THE CREW THAT WERE ALREADY ON THERE THINK WE COULD FIND WATER!  
A: THAT'S AMAZING AND YOU SOUND SO HAPPY!  
S: I WOULD BE EVEN MORE HAPPY IF YOU WERE HERE WITH ME MY LOVE.  
A: I KNOW MAYBE NEXT TIME. HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING UP WITH YOUR EXERCISES?  
S: YES. I ALWAYS HEAR YOUR VOICE IN MY HEAD TELLING ME TO DO THEM. I CAN'T SAY NO TO YOU.  
A: I'M GLAD TO KNOW I WAS HELPING YOU MY LOVE.  
S: IS IT LATE THERE?  
A: A BIT BUT I DON'T CARE SHIRO I JUST WANT TO HEAR YOUR VOICE.  
S: HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING WELL? YOU SOUND TIRED.  
A: TO BE HONEST TAKASHI NO. I COULDN'T CLOSE MY EYES BECAUSE EVERYTIME I DID I WAS JUST PLAGUED WITH THESE HORRIBLE IMAGES AND I COULDN'T.  
S: ADAM! YOU HAVE TO REST! I KNOW YOU PUT MY HEALTH ABOVE EVERYTHING ELSE BUT YOUR HEALTH MATTERS TOO! HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE ALL OF ETERNITY WITH YOU IF YOU FALL ILL???  
A: I KNOW MY LOVE BUT PLEASE DON'T STOP TALKING. KEEP TELLING ME ABOUT MARS, HOW YOU'VE BEEN, ANYTHING SHIRO JUST DON'T STOP TALKING.  
S: OKAY HOW ABOUT THIS I'LL KEEP TALKING UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP OKAY?  
A: LIKE A LULLUBY...  
S: _THIS IS THE END. HOLD YOUR BREATH AND COUNT TO TEN. FEEL THE EARTH MOVE AND THEN HEAR MY HEART BURST AGAIN._  
A: AWE MY FAVOURITE...  
S: I KNOW LOVE  
A: ...YOU SING BEAUTIFULLY.  
S: _FOR THIS IS THE END. I'VE DROWNED AND DREAMT THIS MOMENT. SO OVERDUE I OWE THEM. SWEPT AWAY I'M STOLEN._ ADAM?  
A: MMH?  
S: PLEASE SLEEP MY LOVE.  
A: ...KEEP TALKING.  
S: _LET THE SKY FALL. WHEN IT CRUMBLES WE WILL STAND TALL. FACE IT ALL TOGETHER. THAT SKYFALL._  
MY LOVE?  
A: ...  
S: OH ADAM I WISH I COULD SEE YOU RIGHT NOW. YOU ALWAYS LOOK SO PEACEFUL WHEN YOU SLEEP. I MISS SLEEPING WITH YOU BESIDE ME ADAM. I MISS EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU. WE'LL SEE EACH OTHER SOON AND I PROMISE WHEN I GET HOME I'LL MAKE THIS UP TO YOU.


	59. .:Arc 4 Reignite:.

_HEY I FOUND YOUR THING!!!!_

_...._

_Oh right this is a book we're not you can't hear this ahhhhh_

_BUT WHEN I GIVE IT BACK TO YOU_

_OHHHHHH YOU'LL KNOW THAT **I** FOUND IT!!!_

_~~Well umm... I mean technically I'm the one who lost it.... in my dorm... that you've told me to clean... many times.... and I finally did...~~ _

_What am I even doing? WAIT I KNOW I CAN GIVE THIS TO YOU FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!!_

_I just imagined you reading this right now and doing that cute eye roll of yours that I tell you not to do because you get headaches easily and you've probably already eye rolled several times already......_

_Uhhhhh anyways enjoy your thing!!! I know you missed it!!! When's the last time you wrote in this  
.... MARS??? Oh hella there's a lot you need to fill in here!!! Get started  <333_

_~Your One and Only Dashi_

_Ps. HAPPYBIRTHDAYILOVEYOU!!!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2000 HITS 
> 
> HOLY 
> 
> THAN K


	60. Chapter 60

It has come to my attention that if I am ever famous enough to have a biography written about me that I could just submit this.

No need to ask me any akward questions or me to give akward answers.

Just read this hastily written in book...


	61. Chapter 61

Where to start?

_Why are you being so cold? :c ~dashi_

I don't know.... I think space has frozen my heart rippp

_I'll help you melt it <333 ~dashi_

_Yo whoever is reading this in whatever year!!! :D Adam is a sweet bab and I wuv him uwu ~dashi_

Ba r f that's so gay! I mean I know were gay but holy hell!!!

What are you guys 12? Passing notes?

Shove it you tall drink of dark chocolate fountain!!! Dashi why you let him see????

_Ummm proofread? ~dashi_

Adam I know all your secrets :P

Damm!!! I can't believe I'm saying I miss Hailey. At least when she bribed me I didn't feel like curling up into a ball of complete and utter EMBARRASSMENT!!!!

_Oof maybe the autobiography can start later? ~dashi_


	62. Chapter 62

**Adam's Journal** (work in progress title imagine if I actually used that sgsgfhgh)

 **Name:** Adam Walton  
**Age:** Immortal~ (gotta keep it sassy Dashi says my sass is my ultimate weapon lol)  
**Birthday:** February 14th (if you're in the future have they replaced stupid card holiday with National Adam W day yet???)  
**Species:** Human

Hello there. You've read my name and several pages of a growing dork and have made it this far. I'm impressed. You might be wondering: _Adam what happened to you?_ The easy answer was explained earlier. 

I lost this book for ugh several years.

The complicated one is that people change and grow.

But you know...

I'm still the luckiest guy in the Galaxy Garrison dating T A K A S H I S H I R O G A N E so not everything has changed... c;

Let's begin: _Why are you here?_


	63. Chapter 63

I don't.... technically... like.... s... p... a... c... e...

Ohhhh plot twist! You finally ready to tell the world your Tragic Backstory™?

Okay STFU!!!

To unlock Adam's Tragic Backstory™ you need 700 Adam Coins™ OwO

>:U (thats not a bad idea....)

Frick no!!! Off track!!!

Okay so space is nice. I mean I work at a flipping space station military thing for crying out loud. The love of my life is determined to nyoom around and idk find something?

That's a good question actually! What does Shiro want?

Rip me I'll ask him later ghggfg

This is about ME

My father... Worked for the GG as well and he was great and all but... there were some complications in his last mission. And he was gone. Taken by the endless cold void of space. 

I never got to say good bye to him. I never say good bye. Not even to Dashi. That's like admitting if he goes to space he's never comming back. That I'll never see him again... and I can't...

We interupt Adam's Tragic Backstory™ for some well needed R&R!


	64. Chapter 64

So why am I here? If I don't actually like space why am I at the GG? What could possibly motivate me to be in the career that took my father?

Well I'm not.

Actually if Dashi wasn't here I would have quit going on missions aaaaggggeeeessss ago!

Ha gay!!!!

You WISH you had a gay this good!!! >B)

Yeah... I do... Does Shiro have a brother or something?

Gasp!!!! Fight me you venti black coffe with an unholy amount of extra tooth rotting sugar added!!!!!!

Your insults are the best afsfdg

You're supposed to be keeping me on track lol

Oof-

Anyways

I'm here for the kiddos!

I like teaching. Most of them are pretty chill and don't steal Dashi's car fhfhghhj

Even the unruly ones who steal cars are pretty great lol

WAIT! A student STOLE Shiro's car???

Oh yeah at first the little gremlin pissed me off but he's alright lol 

TELL ME MORE!!!

Okay fine but I'll skip this part in the biography since Adopting Annoying Child was technically Dashi's thing...


	65. Chapter 65

Heyyyy it's the coffee lol

What am I even doing Adam is going to kill me when he finds out I took this...

Adam when you're mad it's terrifying. Like you don't raise your voice or anything like that but your eyes just buuuurn as if your imagining melting the object annoying you....

Imagine if you could burn people with your eyes... I wouldn't be here right now.

Why am I here right now again?1

Oh yeah

Adam you're overreacting and I'm too afraid to tell you this to your face.

Phew there that's off my chest now let me see if I can sneak this back to you and have a drink before you inevitably end my life..

luv u ~C


	66. Chapter 66

Hell Curtis I'm too tired to look for you and by the time I do I would have already pardoned your death sentence.

You know those days when the world is just against you?

You get to class and all the students to extra shots of coffee even though they're not allowed coffee but I know for a fact the sneaky little shits have some I just don't know who has it or how they are not running out because we check all the mail they get thoroughly I swear to me I will find you!!!!

Where was I?

Oh yeah bad day getting worse.

It didn't actually get worse I just... have a bad feeling. My instinct is never wrong.

Here I am double and triple checking everything and I feel like something is about to spiral out of control. And I don't just mean Keith. I stg I will be grey by the time Takashi is done with that kid.

I'm tired....


	67. Chapter 67

_Looooooooove_

_I have this err...... Morning meeting thing that I would have told you about yesterday but your were already asleep by the time I got back!_

_I made cereal but I think its gotten soggy by now... Oh well it's the best meal I've ever made lol_

_Anyways that's where I am so don't worry!!!_

_If I get good news I will defiantly tell you <333_

_Looooove youuuuuuu~ Dashi_


	68. Chapter 68

I can feel it...

Something is about to punch me in the gut and absolutely throw everything I ever thought was going to happen to the wind.

What is it? Takashi says I'm just stressed because of the teaching job and I shouldn't have taken so many days and blah blaaaah blaaaaaah I can handle kids on a caffeine rush!!!

Let me think...

I'm feeling nostalgic

One day on a mission to the moon which Takashi found incredibly boring but I loved I mean,,, come on we were on a mission together!!!!

Anyways I see Earth and it looks perfect. It's just so blue and beautiful I turn to tell Takashi but he's staring off into the darkness. There's a wistful look in his eyes. He was never the same after Mars.

He wants to go father and father and father that maybe if he tries hard enough he could reach the edge of the universe... What is he leaving from? Why does he want to go so badly?

When Keith talks about Takashi there are stars in his eyes. When other students ask me about him they have that same look. They worship him. Doesn't he see that? Why would he want to leave that?


	69. Chapter 69

Sometimes when Takashi is out with Keith he forgets to take his meds. One day he's going to collapse infront of that kid and it will give him a heart attack!!! Take your meds Takashi!!! You're a glass canon. We love you and we want you to be safe. Also... Keith's not a baby he can handle the truth. Maybe if he knew about Takashi's disease he would know what to look out for... Hmm I'm just now realizing how useful Keith can be... All this time I just thought he was an annoying little prick who just so happened to always show up at our dorm at the most!!! awkward!!! times!!!


	70. Chapter 70

Oh????

There's a new mission????

Sounds interesting????

Let's see whats up???

_:) !!!!! ~Dashi_


	71. .:Arc 5 Kerberos:.

Apparently Takashi has been sneaking off hella early in the morning to train for this new mission.

Kiiiiiinda soon after the last one but whatever seems like a big deal.... Well it is a big deal its the faaaaarthest anyone has ever gone in our solar system!!!

Takashi is so excited its adorable!!! <3


End file.
